


Thin

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Drake offers up his skin to Coby; it's nowhere near as easy to damage.
Relationships: Coby/X Drake
Kudos: 5





	Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“You’re allowed to borrow my skin. It won’t leave such severe damage.” 

Drake's a cruel man, knowing he won’t reject the offer when his bandaged arm aches, and he could achieve comfort. He only needs to rip off the protection and re-open his stitching, plucking them one-by-one. Later, when the nurse-on-duty asks him the reason for his newest injury? 

Coby’s going to grin, swinging his legs, the same thing he did for Alvida, hoping it could sway her to forgive some innocuous mistake. Drake’s watching him. He doesn’t even need an answer; skin rippling to scales. 

“I’m sorry…”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am in a space where i hate my work and am tempted to delete everything and cease writing. i will instead project onto Coby.


End file.
